1. Field
Example embodiments relate generally to organic light emitting display devices. More particularly, embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to organic light emitting display devices including a transparent region.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display (FPD) device is widely used as a display device of an electronic device because the FPD device is lightweight and thin compared to a cathode-ray tube (CRT) display device. Typical examples of the FPD device are a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and an organic light emitting display (OLED) device. Compared to the LCD device, the OLED device has many advantages such as a higher luminance and a wider viewing angle. In addition, the OLED device can be made thinner because the OLED device does not require a backlight. In the OLED device, electrons and holes are injected into an organic thin layer through a cathode and an anode, and then recombined in the organic thin layer to generate excitons, thereby a light of a certain wavelength can be emitted.
Recently, a transparent OLED device capable of transmitting an image of an object (or target) that is located in the rear (e.g., the back) of the OLED device by including a sub-pixel region and a transparent region has been developed. Here, insulation layers (e.g., a gate insulation layer, an insulating interlayer, etc) including inorganic materials and insulation layers (e.g., a planarization layer, a pixel defining layer, etc) including organic materials may be disposed in the OLED device. For example, the insulation layer including the inorganic materials may be exposed by removing a portion of the insulation layer including the organic materials in the transparent region. In this case, since adhesion between the organic insulation layer and the inorganic insulation layer is low, the organic insulation layer and the inorganic insulation layer may be detached to each other in a portion where the organic insulation layer and the inorganic insulation layer are contacted. As a result, water or moisture may be permeated into a separated space where the organic insulation layer and the inorganic insulation layer are detached to each other, and then dark pixels may be generated in the OLED device.